Butch Scallion
Kurt is a member of the scallion family. He and his two other scallion friends are known as bandits, singers, and salesmen. He and Charles are not as sneaky as their leader, Troy. Like the other two scallions he is with, he has no name. Appearance Kurt is the second tallest scallion in the group. He has the smallest nose, which is colored a light yellowish-green. His eyelids are also colored this. His skin is a darker green. Like the others, he is sometimes seen with a darker shade of green and purple at the bottom. Acting *Wisemen in "Daniel and the Lion's Den" on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" (Theme Song) *Bandit in "The Story of Fibber of Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor" *Himself in "Rack, Shack & Benny" (Theme song) *Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" (Theme Song) *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib From Outer Space" *Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" (Theme Song) *Bandit and Wisemen in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" Vol.1 *Salesman #2 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" on "The End of Silliness" *Desperado in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Pirate Spy Sidekick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Blungers of the Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing '' *Himself in ''"Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Purina the Cat in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" '' *Barry in ''"Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" (Theme Song) *Audience Member in "The VeggieTales 20th Anniversary Award Show" *Himself in'' "MacLarry and the Barberbarians"'' *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" Gallery Kurt Scallion.jpg|Kurt Scallion as Wisemen 2 in "Daniel and the Lions Den on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Salesman 2.jpg|Kurt Scallion as Salesman #2 in "Madame Blueberry" Wiki2 024.JPG|Kurt Scallion as Pirate Spy Sidekick in "The Pirates Who Don`t Do Anything" Unnamed scallion men 2.jpg|Kurt Scallion in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Scallion Without Mouth.jpg|Kurt Scallion in "Blungers of the Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" Young kurt.png|Kurt Scallion as Scallion 2 Jr. in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Scalliondude.jpg|Kurt as Barry in "SweetPea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart"'' Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scallions Category:Adults Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:MacLarry and the Barberbarians Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand